Shugo Chara Begins
by redx117
Summary: Crossover with Batman Begins. "I seek the means to fight injustice. To bring fear on those, who prey on the fearful." Will Ikuto become the hero he is destined to be, or will his past and fears forever haunt him. IkutoXAmu.
1. Chapter 1: To Become Legend

Hey there everyone, Redx117 here to just introduce my latest Shugo Chara fanfic, I think everyone is going to love this one 

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Shugo Chara, but if I did I could die happily, but alas I do not…(sigh)**

**Important Note:** I just want to give everyone a heads up. I will be shipping out for Basic Combat Training for the National Guard (yes I am a soldier who watches and **loves** anime) and wont be able to get on a computer for about 2 months or more. In my free time I hope to at least write some rough drafts but I'm sorry for those who like this story. Don't worry I have no intention of abandoning this story or my other Shugo Chara fanfic, _Shadow of the Past_. As soon I get the chance I am going to update both of them. So incase I don't update soon, it's because I am at Basic Combat Training and when I do get back I will make a new update.

Anyway without further ado, here is my latest fanfic…

**S H U G O C H A R A**

**B E G I N S**

**Chapter 1: To Become Legend**

It was a beautiful afternoon, the sun was setting as two figures walked alongside one another in the setting sun. They were surrounded by lush vegetation and beautiful flowers as they strolled along chatting with one another without a care in the world.

One of the figures was a young man of about 18. He had amazingly handsome midnight blue hair that reached past his eyes which were also the same color as his hair. His eyes themselves radiated with a strength that no one could match, but they also shone with a warmth and happiness that had never been present before. He had a well chiseled face with a strong jaw and lush lips. He had a lean figure, not to bulky and not to skinny either. He was the perfect kind of guy that any girl would drool over.

The figure next to him was a young girl of about 13 years of age. She had bright pink-hair that reached all the way down to her shoulders. Her innocent honey eyes glowed with joy and warmth and a loving radiance as they gazed upon the young man with midnight blue hair. She was about a head shorter than the young man, but her figure was definitely stunning for someone her age. Although she was still developing as a woman, she had slender and smooth cream colored skin and an hourglass figure that any guy would drool over as well.

"Ikuto," said the little pink haired girl, "this mansion is beautiful. Your father really outdid himself. You really deserve this place after everything you have been through and done. This place truly is amazing, I've never been to a home that has been so large and beautiful."

The young man, named Ikuto, just continued to walk on as he glanced lovingly at the girl that was walking next to him. She was continuously turning around and looking everywhere as she marveled at the sight of the mansion. "Oh I don't know, Amu," said Ikuto, his signature smirk forming on his face, "I'm looking at someone more beautiful than this entire place altogether."

The young girl named Amu blushed madly as she turned away from embarrassment. "Ikuto," she whispered as she turned her back to him. The young midnight haired man just went up behind her and put his arms around her waist and back as he hugged her close to him. "Amu," said Ikuto quietly. The young girl turned around and looked up into his eyes. It was one of those rare few times where Ikuto actually had a genuine smile on his face as he looked longingly at Amu, who was herself unable to stop her heart from pounding in her chest. "I want to thank you Amu for everything you have done for me," started Ikuto as he put his hand gently underneath her chin, "without you I would have been trapped under Easter's control forever and they would still exist. It was you that changed me so much, you showed me compassion and kindness and most importantly love."

By now Amu herself was beginning to tear up a little. She had never seen this side of Ikuto before. Ever since they had all defeated Easter together and released Ikuto from his chain of slavery, she had begun to fall more and more in love with him. This was one of those moments where she wanted nothing more than to just tell him that she loved him and wanted to be with him forever, but her 'cool n' spicy' outer character was preventing her from doing so. "Amu, I know that you still have feelings for that Kiddy King," said Ikuto sadly, "but I have to say this, because I have been wanting to say this for so long now. Amu, I love you."

Amu couldn't believe it, he had just confessed his love to her. Her heart was leaping in her chest as she looked on at his handsome face. She wanted nothing more than to just kiss him then and there. She wanted to so badly tell him that she loved him. "Ikuto…I-" she started but at that exact moment a loud wooden cracking sound could be heard.

Apparently they had been standing on top of a old wooden floor board that was now covered with fines and leaves, but they had failed to notice it until the last second. "AMU!" yelled Ikuto as he pushed her off the floor board safely onto a patch of grass, but was too late to get off himself as the wood crumpled underneath his feet and he fell down a long tunnel and fell dozens of feet before crashing onto the ground deep below.

Ikuto's whole body was in pain. It felt as if he had broken his leg, his arm, and some of his ribs. He opened his eyes slowly as he tried to get up into a sitting position. He looked up into the sky and noticed the hole where he had fallen in high above him. It was tiny circle of white now. "IKUTO!!" yelled Amu as leaned over and looked down. She could barely make out his battered form as he lay on the ground far below in pain. "IKUTO!! Oh my God, please be alright!" Ikuto himself tried to reach up towards the sky, but his arm was in too much pain. "Amu," he said weakly. The young girl herself was now panicking as she said, "Ikuto stay there, I'll get your father!!" And with that she sprinted towards the mansion.

Ikuto just lay there as he watched Amu go to get help. Mentally he was laughing at himself as he attempted to sit up. '_You take on dozens of Easters highly trained goons, sneak out of a highly secured company building, defeat Easter, but you lose to a little hole and drop. Wow Ikuto you're definitely never going to hear the end of this one from Amu.' _ He chuckled to himself as he finally sat up and got into a kneeling position. It was at that moment that he heard something that made him completely freeze. It was a shriek from some kind of animal. At first it was only one, but then it steadily grew louder and louder and what was worse is that it was getting closer too. Ikuto squished himself to the wall as he stared wide eyed at the darkness ahead of him. Although he didn't want to admit it, Ikuto was truly frightened.

The shrieking grew louder and louder and closer and closer until suddenly dozens of bats blasted out of the darkness and surrounded him. "AHHHHHHHH!!!!" yelled Ikuto as he swung his arms around him crazily to try and swat them away. They just continued to swarm around him as their loud shrieking filled his ears. Iktuo tried to close his eyes, but before he did the last thing he saw before passing out from fear and panic were the blood red eyes of a bat.

* * *

Ikuto suddenly woke as his midnight blue eyes opened to see the damp and dark prison cell that he was lying in. He continued to lay on his bed as the cold morning chill wrapped around him. "A dream?" asked his cell mate, an old man with long white hair. In this horrible place that was hell, he was Ikuto's only friend. "No," whispered Ikuto, as he re-counted the images he saw not moments ago, "a nightmare."

Slowly Ikuto got up and rested in a sitting position on his bed as he looked around at his friend first and then to the other cells nearby. One of the cells inhabitants was glaring directly at him in particular as his eyes, filled with hate at Ikuto. The young man himself could care less about the threat as he just stood up and began to make his way outside along with the rest of the prisoners.

***

The cold wind of the mountain and the snow engulfed Ikuto's body, but he didn't shiver in the slightest bit. By now he had been in the prison for so long that his body was now used to the cold climate and he just shrugged it off as he followed the line of prisoners. As he glanced around he could see the entire prison facility. It was a massive complex with high walls covered with barbed wire. Dozens of guard towers lined the wall and dozens upon dozens or armed guards stood watch both inside the courtyard and on the walls and towers.

The line of prisoners made their way to the far wall where a small wooden cafeteria was set up and was pouring breakfast to the prisoners. As Ikuto and his old friend stood in line they noticed the man from the cell who was glaring at Ikuto earlier begin to approach them. He was followed by a group of prisoners who also glared at Ikuto. As they got closer they could make out the lead prisoner, he was a large bulky man with a shaved head and a large goatee/mustache. "They are going to fight you," said Ikuto's old friend. "What, again," said Ikuto lazily. "They will fight you until they kill you," said the old man worriedly. By now Ikuto slowly made his way to the front where he was handed a can of some kind of sloppy watered down oatmeal like substance that barely could feed a mouse. He looked down at it in disgust as he said, "Can they kill me before breakfast."

CLANG!!

The can of watered down oatmeal fell to the floor as the lead thug slapped it out of Ikuto's hand. "You're in hell pretty boy!" he said and then just flat out punched Ikuto across the face. Ikuto himself fell onto the table, but was quickly pulled up by his hair as the lead thug got in his face and said, "And I am the devil!" and punched him again. Ikuto collapsed to the ground, but quickly picked himself back up as he faced the giant thug. "You're not the devil," said the young man as he readied himself for a fight, again, "you're practice."

The lead thug threw another punch but this time Ikuto blocked it and grabbed the man, who was wide-eyed with surprise, and head-butted him twice knocking him out completely. He crashed into the breakfast stand as his gang of thugs looked at Ikuto and jumped him altogether. Two of them grabbed his arms and tried to hold him still but he lifted himself of the ground and pushed of the breakfast stand with his feet sending them all crashing down into the muddy courtyard below.

Ikuto quickly recovered and grabbed one of the thug's legs and began to drag him across the mud as he yelled out. One of the thugs quickly punched Ikuto causing him to release the prisoner. Ikuto quickly blocked another oncoming punch and threw the man into a pole knocking him out as well. One man tried to tackle the midnight haired young man, but he was instead kneed in the face and then punched in the gut. Two of the men tried to gang up on Ikuto, but he kicked one in the chest, while blocking the others punch and then grabbing his arm and throwing him into the other man.

BANG!!

Gunfire was heard as the guards attempted to stop the fight. Ikuto was obviously winning the fight, but was quickly stopped when a guard knocked him to the ground. Two other guards immediately grabbed him and began to drag him away from the courtyard. One of them yelled "Solitary!!" meaning Solitary Confinement. Ikuto was beyond angry as he yelled out in frustration, "For what!!" One of the guards following them responded, "For protection!" Ikuto was surprised as he said, "I don't need protection!"

"Protection for them!" said one guard as he nodded his head towards the gang of thugs. Apparently they were all now on the floor groaning in pain from what Ikuto had done to them.

***

Ikuto was roughly shoved into a cold, damp cell where the only light source was an actual window with bars where sunlight could enter. Ikuto quickly picked himself up as he began to walk towards a nearby water faucet.

"Are you so desperate to fight criminals, that you would lock yourself in to take them on one at a time," came a voice from behind Ikuto. The young man quickly turned around to see an older gentleman standing there. He wore a dark gray suit with no tie. He seemed to be in his late 40's or early 50's. He had dark brown hair that was shaved to the sides and back of his head, but was styled neatly on top. He also had a dark brown mustache and goatee.

Ikuto looked at the man as he replied, "Actually there were seven of them."

"Really," said the mysterious man as he approached Ikuto, "I only counted six Mr. Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

Ikuto immediately froze. He hadn't heard his name be used for over 3 years now. Not even his friend in prison knew his name. He looked at the mysterious man and said, "How do you know my name?"

The smiled as he replied, "The world is too small for a man like Tsukiyomi Ikuto to disappear from. No matter how deeply he chooses to sink." He finished as he glanced around the cold cell in interest.

"Who are you?" asked Ikuto as he glanced at the man.

"My name is merely Duccard," responded the man, "but I speak for Ras Al Ghul. A man greatly feared by the criminal underworld. A man who can offer you a path."

Ikuto let out a small laugh as he began to use the water from the faucet to clean himself up. "What makes you think I need a path?" he said as he laughed.

"Someone like you is only here by choice," said Duccard as he looked out the window at the sky outside, "You have been exploring the criminal fraternity, but whatever your original intentions were, you have become truly lost."

Ikuto stopped from what he was doing as he looked up at Duccard with interest. "And what kind of path can Ras Al Ghul offer?" he questioned.

"The path of the man who shares his hatred for evil," said Duccard as he looked back down at Ikuto, "who wishes to serve _true_ justice. The path of The League of Shadows."

At this Ikuto just let out a tired laugh. He looked up at Duccard who was wondering why Ikuto was laughing and said, "So you're vigilantes."

Duccard looked at him as he said, "No, no. A vigilante is a man who is lost in his own scramble for gratification. He can be destroyed or locked up." He finished as he looked down at Ikuto. He then bent down to Ikuto's level where he was sitting and looked him straight in the eye as he said, "But if you make yourself more than just a man. If you devote yourself to an ideal, and no-one can stop you…you become something else entirely."

"Which is?" asked Ikuto curiously.

"Legend, Ikuto," responded Duccard as he smiled at the young man. He then stood up and made his way to the door as he said, "Tomorrow you shall be released. If you are bored of brawling petty thieves and want to achieve something, there is a rare blue flower that grows on the eastern slopes. Pick one of these flowers. If you can carry it to the top of the mountain, you may find what you are looking for in the first place." Duccard then knocked on the door to signal his release.

Ikuto looked at the man as he asked one final question, "And what was I looking for?"

Duccard then turned to him just as he was about to leave and said, "Only you can know that."

***

"OMMPFFF"

Ikuto came crashing down onto the ground and rolled a few feet before finally coming to a stop as he lay there on the cement road. He had been released a few hours earlier and was dropped off where he was now. The only problem was that the he was literally "dropped off" as the truck that he was in moments ago just sped off into the distance.

The young blue midnight haired young man just stood up and brushed himself off as he looked before him. He could see a massive glacier of ice ahead but a the bottom was a small slope. As he got closer he noticed a large mass of blue, like a carpet lay on the side of the mountain. He noticed that the mass of blue were actually flowers.

Slowly and gently he picked one of the flowers from the ground and carefully put it in his bag so that it would not be destroyed. He closed his bag and began to make his trek up the mountain.

***

Ikuto had completely lost track of time now. He had been climbing and walking for nearly 3 hours and yet he still couldn't see the top of the mountain. He began to follow a dirt path hoping that it would at least lead him somewhere.

Eventually he made his way into a mountain side village. He was surprised that people actually lived up here. Ikuto himself was so tired and the altitude was so high in the mountains that he could barely breathe. He began to walk across the town and noticed two kids staring at him. He walked by and noticed that they were still watching him. He was so preoccupied with looking at them, that when an old man spoke, he jumped from shock. "Don't go up there" was all the old man said. Ikuto gave the old man a questioning look as he continued to climb the path.

About an hour later Ikuto finally looked up and was surprised to see a massive building built on the side and top of the mountain. It spanned the entire mountain side and top and was a dark brown color. There were windows and balconies to look out from, but he only spotted one door that seemed like the only entrance into the massive building.

He approached the door and with what little strength he slammed his fist on the door, praying the someone would open it and let him in from the freezing mountain cold. Slowly but surely the massive wooden door opened and let him in. He made his way inside and noticed that everything was made of wood. Torches were lit here and there to give some light. He walked towards a small throne room where a single elegantly carved chair rested with a man sitting on top of it.

The man himself was completely bald and had a emperor like mustache and goatee. He donned an old ancient outfit that seemed to resemble an emperor's robe from the ancient times. "Ras Al Ghul?" he asked questioningly. Ikuto stood in the center of the room, but was startled out of his reverie when he heard the door close behind him. He began to look around the room and saw other people standing around staring at him. Some were armed with weapons and were aiming at him, while others just continued to look on.

"Wait," said a familiar voice as Ikuto turned back around and saw Duccard standing before him. Duccard himself spoke and asked, "What is it that you seek?"

Ikuto just stood there silent. His mind was troubling him as he tried to think about what he was actually looking for. And then it suddenly hit him. He finally realized what his journey was about and he said,

"I seek the means to fight injustice. To bring fear on those, who prey on the fearful." He slowly pulled the blue flower out of his bag and handed it to Duccard.

Duccard took the flower and inspected it before putting it in his pocket and saying, "To bring fear upon others, you must first master your own fear. Are you ready to begin?"

Ikuto was shocked, his mind was going crazy. "You gotta be kinding me!" he said "I just got here, I can barely stand!"

Duccard suddenly lunged at him as he kicked Ikuto. "Death does not wait for you to be ready!" His kick collided with Ikuto's chest sending him sprawling onto the ground. "Death is not considerable or fair!" screamed Duccard as he kicked Ikuto in the back. The young man slowly got back up just as Duccard said, "And make no mistake, here you will face death!" and he launched another kick at Ikuto, but this time the blue midnight haired man was ready and he blocked his kick. He threw Duccards leg away and assumed a fighting stance.

"Tiger," said Duccard as he observed Ikuto's style. Ikuto launched an attack and tried to flip Duccard, but the older man just countered it as he said, "Jujitsu" and punched Ikuto in the side. He threw Ikuto to the ground again, but the young man got back up as he assumed another fighting stance. "Panther," said Duccard as he once again observed Ikuto's fighting stance. Ikuto launched a flurry of punches and kicks, but Duccard just blocked them all as he grabbed Ikuto by the neck and threw him the ground again.

This time Ikuto could not get up as he was far to fatigued and tired. His body was not responding to his mind and he slowly fell into unconsciousness. Ikuto looked up to see Duccard bend down and speak to him, "You are afraid," the older man started. He noticed that Ikuto wanted nothing more than to get back up, but was too tired to be able to do so. "But not of me," said Duccard as he noticed Ikuto completely lose consciousness.

"Tell us Ikuto," said Duccard as he pulled the blue flower Ikuto had given him from his pocket. He put the flower on Ikuto's scarf and covered it up as he gave the young man a soft pat on the shoulder, "What do you fear?"

**Author's Note**

If any of you don't understand the beginning that's okay. The next chapter will explain everything. From how Amu and Ikuto's relationship stands, to what happened to Easter, and to how Ikuto's father came back (hint, hint ;p).

Whew, that was so much fun to write and I hope you all had just as much fun reading it. As I said, I will update this story as soon as possible. I have no intention of abandoning it and I hope you all love it.

Please leave a review  it really helps to keep me going. Until next time, Adios!


	2. Chapter 2: Shattered Memories

Hey there everyone, here is the second chapter of Shugo Chara Begins. Hopefully this chapter will answer any questions you all have about what is going so far. Enjoy : )

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Shugo Chara, but if I did I could die happily, but alas I do not…(sigh)**

**Important Note:** I just want to give everyone a heads up. I will be shipping out for Basic Combat Training for the National Guard (yes I am a soldier who watches and **loves** anime) and wont be able to get on a computer for about 2 months or more. In my free time I hope to at least write some rough drafts but I'm sorry for those who like this story. Don't worry I have no intention of abandoning this story or my other Shugo Chara fanfic, _Shadow of the Past_. As soon I get the chance I am going to update both of them. So incase I don't update soon, it's because I am at Basic Combat Training and when I do get back I will make a new update.

**S H U G O C H A R A**

**B E G I N S**

**Chapter 2: Shattered Memories**

_Flashback: 6 Years Ago_

"Amu look out!" shouted Ikuto as he jumped in front of the young pink haired girl as a blast of dark energy raced towards her. He blocked it with his arms and his pirate sword. "Ikuto!" shouted Amu worriedly as she saw him take the attack for her.

"Don't worry about me! We have to rescue the Embryo!" shouted Ikuto as the attack finally subsided and he fell onto his knee. Amu quickly ran over to him put her hands on his shoulder to make sure he was okay. They both looked up as they stared at the beast before them.

It was the final battle that everyone had been preparing for. Amu, along with the Guardians, Kairi, Kukai, Utau, and Ikuto all stood with one another as they gazed upon the massive black mass that was now Gozen. Somehow the evil man had captured the Embryo and had harnessed its power to bend it to his will. Although he hadn't made a wish yet, the Embryo itself was trapped within the center of the black mass that was supposed to be Gozen himself. Ikuto stood back up with the help of Amu. The Guardians were are all there. Rima was transformed as Clown Drop, Tadase as Platinum Royale, Yaya as Dear Baby, and Nagihiko had finally transformed as Beat Jumper. Kairi had returned and agreed to help them as he stood along side everyone else as Samurai Soul. Kukai stood next to Utau who were both transformed as Sky Jack and Seraphic Charm. Ikuto stood in front of Amu protectively in his Seven Seas Treasure form and Amu was in her Amulet Dia form.

"Now no one shall be able to stop me!!" shouted the menacing voice of Gozen as the black sludge began to move around, "this pathetic world shall be mine!!"

"I won't let that happen!!" shouted Amu "We all love this world, and we'll protect it from anyone who would dare to harm it!" Everyone seemed to gain courage and strength from her words as they all stood firm and looked upon the massive black mass.

"You silly girl," said Gozen confidently, "you have no idea what kind of power I possess now. With the Embryo inside me and its power coursing through my body, nothing will be able to stop me. Not you or the Guardians or anyone else."

"Don't bet on it ugly!" said Ikuto as he lunged at the surprised Gozen. He dove into the massive black sludge and reached his hand out to grab the Embryo. He pulled it from the inside of Gozen and ripped it from his body as he gently tucked it into his chest. Unfortunately as a last ditch effort to stop him, Gozen sent a powerful wave of electricity into Ikuto causing the young man to cry out in pain and agony. Ikuto himself collapsed to the ground in exhaustion as he hugged the Embryo to his chest protectively.

"Ikuto!! No!!" shouted Amu. She faced Gozen with anger in her eyes as she said, "Minna let's take him down together. Attack him all at once!!" They all nodded in unison and gathered their power.

"HAHAHA," laughed Gozen evily, "the Embryo may be gone from my body, but I sstill have more than enough power to defeat all of you."

"Don't bet on it!" said Amu as she pointed her finger at him, "Negative Heart! Lock On!!" A massive pink heart surrounded and trapped Gozen as everyone else unleashed their own individual attacks.

"Juggling Party!!"

"Go! Go! Little Duckies!!"

"Angel Cradle!!"

"Golden Victory Shoot!!"

"Lightning Blade!!"

"Holy Crown Special!!"

"Beat Dunk!!"

"OPEN HEART!!"

Everyone's attack fused into one massive ball of pure energy which combined with Amu's Open Heart beam and blasted towards Gozen. The evil man himself was so surprised from the power coming from their attacks that he couldn't move out of fear and panic. The attacks collided with him and began to blast him away.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" yelled Gozen as the light completely enveloped him and in seconds he was completely gone. The all lowered their stances and sighed in relief. They all had one thing going through their minds. '_It's finally over'_. They all quickly de-transformed except for Amu who quickly ran over to where Ikuto was lying. They were both still transformed as Amu knelt next to him and lay his head in her arms.

"Ikuto," she whispered, nearly tearing up when she saw his exhausted face. "Ikuto please wake," she begged. The young man began to stir as he slowly opened his eyes only to gaze into the warm and joyful honey colored eyes of Amu. "Amu," he whispered. She quickly hugged him and they both smiled happily as they held onto one another. Everyone else, even Tadase, looked happily at the two. They both released one another and looked at the Embryo that was lying on Ikuto's chest. They egg glowed a radiant light that seemed to echo with power and warmth. Ikuto held it in his hands and it shook happily at his touch, like it was actually happy to be held by him.

Ikuto looked at Amu and everyone else uncertainly, but Amu answered for all of them as she said, "Go ahead Ikuto. You deserve it more that anyone else." Ikuto nodded his head in deep gratitude as he opened his mouth to say his wish.

"I wish that everyone's dreams and goals could be granted. I wish for everyone to be happy. I wish that the damage that Easter had done to my family could be repaired." Although it sounded like it was more than one wish, the Embryo just happily shook in his hands as a bright warm light exploded from within it and engulfed everyone and everything. Slowly the light began to dissipate and when everyone opened their eyes they found themselves in the middle of the Royal Garden back at Seiyo Academy.

"Woah what happened?" asked Kukai as he looked around. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. They all felt the same as they did moments ago. Ikuto, with the help of Amu, slowly stood back up and looked around as well sensing no change either. Everyone was looking around desperately and trying to figure out what changed due to Ikuto's wish that they did not notice a man enter the building.

It was the Caretaker himself, but strangely enough he was not alone as another man entered the Royal Garden too. This man actually bore a strong resemblance to Ikuto except he was older. He had purple hair and eyes that were long and unruly just like Ikuto's hair. His body was well maintained and he had a nice figure. It was neither bulky or huge or skinny. It was perfect for someone his age. And speaking of his age he looked to be around his late 40's. He was wearing a black trench-coat with a suit underneath as he and the Caretaker made their way towards the confused group.

Tsukasa Amakawa, the Caretaker, approached everyone as he cheerfully said, "Well it looks like you all finally did it." Everyone looked at Tsukasa with confused looks on their faces. "What are you talking about?" asked Ikuto as he looked at the older man. "Well I mean you finally defeated Easter," said Tsukasa, "you found the Embryo and finally made your wish." Amu then said, "But nothing changed."

The Caretaker just chuckled lightly to himself as he responded, "Oh I wouldn't be so sure about that." And slowly the mysterious man who came in with Tsukasa stepped forward and revealed himself to everyone. Everyone except Ikuto, Utau, and Tadase were confused as to who the man was. The latter three were frozen from shock as they looked upon the familiar man. Amu was wondering why they were so shocked. She looked at the new figure and noticed something about him. His dark purple hair and eyes were exactly the same as Ikuto's, which could only mean…

"Hello Ikuto," said the mysterious man in the most sincere voice anyone had ever heard, "I've missed you, son."

Ikuto immediately sprang from his position and charged at the man who was supposedly his father. Instead of opening up his arms and grasping him in a hug, Ikuto instead grabbed his collar and proceeded to start to yell at his father. "What the hell are you doing here!?" he demanded. Tsukiyomi Aruto was about to reply but Ikuto cut him off as he said, "Never-mind I don't give a damn!! I should beat you into nothing right now!!" Ikuto's father could only hang his head in shame as he remained in Ikuto's clutches. Everyone else was shocked beyond recognition. No of them had ever seen Ikuto act this way before, they had never seen him so angry and furious.

"Ikuto I know you hate me, but please let me explain-" begged Aruto, but Ikuto just ignored the older man. "Shut up!!" yelled the young blue midnight haired young man, "What the hell makes you think I give a damn about your explanation!! You left your family out to dry and now you come back and expect me to listen to your stupid excuse!!"

"IKUTO!!" shouted Amu. The young man eyes, that were glazed with anger moments ago suddenly became soft when he turned around and saw the young pink haired girl standing there with tears in her eyes. "Please Ikuto," she begged, "stop it. Please I can't stand to see you like this." She ran over and put her arms around him in a loving embrace. Ikuto immediately let go of his father as the man stepped back to give him and his son some space. "I'm sorry Amu," said Ikuto as he stood there ashamed of himself, "I'm sorry that you had to see me like that, but….it's just that-" he was cut off when Amu only hugged him tighter. "I know Ikuto," she said softly, "but, please let's at least hear him out."

Ikuto turned around and nodded his head as he hugged Amu back. Utau finally got the chance to speak what was on her mind as he hesitantly stepped forward. "P-p-papa?" she asked, uncertainty filling her voice. Aruto looked at his daughter lovingly as he said, "Hello Utau, I've missed you too." At this Utau lost control of herself and ran into his outstretched arms as they both hugged one another. "Papa!! Oh Papa I've missed you so much!!" she said as she began to sob into his chest. Her father only hugged her back in return as he said, "I know Utau, I know. I'm so sorry that I've been gone for so long. You've grown to be such a beautiful girl." Utau pulled back from his chest as she sniffled and responded, "Thank you Papa. I'm so glad you're back."

Everyone watched the heart-warming reunion between the two. Well at least everyone except Ikuto. He was still burning with anger at seeing the man that was supposed to be his father. Utau looked at her brother and said, "Ikuto it really is Papa! Aren't you glad he's back!?"

Ikuto only snorted in disgust as he looked at the man that he bore such a strong resemblance to. "Utau how could you possibly forgive him so easily. Don't you remember what he did!?" said Ikuto, anger evident in his rising tone, "He's the reason that we had to work for Easter. He's the reason why Mama was remarried to the monster who's supposed to be our father-in-law. He's the reason for so many of our problems!" By now Ikuto had collapsed onto his knees as tears began to spill forth from his eyes. Tears that had been held back all these years were now pouring forth from his soul as he tried to continue, "He's the reason….he's….he's the reason we never had a father in our lives…." Ikuto couldn't go on. The pain was just too much on his heart.

Amu kneeled down next to him as she desperately tried to comfort him in any way she could. Ikuto was now crying and Aruto slowly made his way over to his son where he knelt down in front of him and pulled him into a hug as well. Ikuto tried to fight himself off as he attempted to push himself away, "No," he said, "get away from me." But Aruto would not let him go. He continued to hug his son as he said, "I'm so sorry Ikuto. I'm so sorry for all the pain that was in your life. I'm sorry for abandoning you, Utau, and your mother when you needed me most. I know you may never forgive me, but please know son, that I never stopped thinking about any of you. I never stopped loving all of you. I'm sorry for everything Ikuto. I know I'm asking a lot, but if you will allow me, I would love to be your father again. I want to make up for all the lost time that we never had. I want our family to be what it is….a family."

Ikuto looked up as he listened to his fathers confession and noticed that he too now had tears falling from his eyes. Ikuto tried to search desperately for a reason to not believe him, but his eyes spoke the entire truth. His father's eyes were filled with sadness. The sadness that lasted for so many years as he continued to live on without his family. But Ikuto also happiness within them. The happiness for finally being reunited with his family. Ikuto finally broke down his shield of anger and just hugged his father back as he said, "Welcome home Papa." Utau jumped in with them and the three shared their first hug together. It was truly a heart warming sight as everyone smiled happily for the them. Ikuto and Utau had finally been reunited with the father they had lost for so many years.

After some time they finally broke apart and stood back up. "Now c'mon," said Aruto as he nodded his head to the direction outside, "let's go meet with your Mama at the Mansion."

Everyone was startled out of their reverie. It was Ikuto and Utau that spoke what everyone was thinking "Mansion? What Mansion!?" Aruto just let a smirk grace his lips. The same smirk that Ikuto always had and motioned for everyone to follow him. Seconds later they were all outside and standing in front of a large limousine. They all piled inside and the car began to drive off as Aruto began to explain his absence to everyone.

***

Apparently Aruto disappeared for one reason and that was to gain enough wealth to actually buy off Easter. It was his love for music that gave him the idea. Apparently before he took over Easter he realized that the company itself was more focused on things like weapons and horrible experiments. He wanted to be able to create a company that would not only make money and music, but would be a place where his children could enjoy themselves. He vanished overseas and left his violin to Ikuto since he wanted his son to have something to remember him by. While overseas Aruto became a famous musician and became very wealthy due to his amazing work as a Violinist. Apparently he was having some trouble trying to buy Easter, but suddenly one day he received word that company's leader Gozen had mysteriously vanished and soon the funding for the company began to decline. He took the chance and bought the company from Kazoumi Hoshina and turned it into a music company instead.

Everyone was puzzled by the explanation because one thing did not make sense. They had defeated Easter just a few hours ago. How could Aruto have bought it instantly and changed everything within a matter of hours?

That is where Tsukasa entered and began his explanation of what exactly happened to everyone. He told them that the white light from the Embryo that had engulfed all of them when Ikuto made his wish actually sent them all 1 month into the future. When everyone heard this they went crazy. It was unbelievable, but their doubts were all cast aside when the limousine drove down the business district and passed the Easter building. The only problem was that it did not say Easter in the front, but instead there was now a massive sign on the center of the tower that read **TSUKIYOMI**. They couldn't believe. What the Caretaker said was true. They had indeed been transported into the future. They were all surprised that they didn't notice when Ikuto then raised his hand and asked a questions that was troubling his mind since he was told about their jump to the future.

Ikuto was wondering if they had jumped to the future, wouldn't that mean they see their future selves and wouldn't everyone notice that they had some vanished for about a month.

At this the Caretaker only smiled and replied with an explanation as he always did. ** (Prepare to be seriously confused, but please just go with it. I'm trying to make it sound realistic, but if it doesn't I'm sorry. I'm just trying to piece everything together.)** Apparently since they had jumped what was supposed to be the future had now instead become their present reality. As for them being missing, the same rules applied. They were never actually missing. They just jumped from one point to another, almost like they had never left at all. After hearing this explanation everyone was gripping their heads from confusion as their eyes swirled around in a daze. Tsukasa only chuckled to himself and just told them to not worry about it. Everything is fine and they had nothing to worry about.

***

Eventually the limousine pulled up a massive Mansion that stood on top of a lush green hill. It looked very old and ancient on the outside. It was like something from the medieval times. There were towers and hundreds of windows. All in all the whole thing looked enormous. Everyone stared wide-eyed and jaw-dropped as Aruto said, "Welcome everyone, to Tsukiyomi Manor."

They drove up to the front door and got out as they entered the massive structure. If they thought the outside was amazing, then words couldn't describe the inside. They all stared jaw-dropped at the amazing interior. It was like stepping into an old castle, but with lights and electricity and other modern day touches. The walls were decorated an elegant white and the marble floor was gleaming and sparkling like it had just been waxed. Everyone was so caught up that they did not notice three figures enter the room that they were all standing in.

Two of the figures were women and one was a man. The first woman wore glasses that covered her light blue eyes. She had red hair and wore a familiar yellow business suit. The second woman had beautiful long blond hair that flowed smoothly to her lower back. She had an angelic face just like her daughter and had beautiful green eyes. She wore a lovely white dress that flowed to her knees and a cute sun-hat on her head. The man himself was taller than both of the woman. He wore a brown suit with a white shirt and green tie. His messy orange hair matched his suit perfectly and his light green eyes were covered by a pair of glasses as well. The man walked towards the group with a friendly smile on his face as he said, "You know Himamori-san, if you keep your jaw open like that it could stay that way permanently."

They all turned around noticed the three of them standing there looking at their group. "Nikaidou-sensei!!!" said Amu. She along with Tadase, Kukai, Rima, Nagihiko, and Yaya were all surprised to see him here. Kairi noticed the woman with red hair and glasses and immediately recognized her. "Onee-chan!?" he said with surprise. Yukair Sanjo just smiled as she made her way over to her little brother and ruffled his hair lovingly. "Good to see that you finally made it" she said.

Ikuto and Utau didn't notice the others as they saw the familiar woman standing separately from everyone else. "Mama!!" shouted Utau as he ran into her open arms and gave her a hug. Ikuto walked up to them and noticed something seemed to much different about her than usual. They finally realized that she was actually smiling. It had been so long since they had seen her smile, and to see her smile again brought a warm smile to faces as well. Aruto walked up to the smiling group and said, "Honey, I'm home." Souko Hoshina smiled as tears of happiness filled her eyes and said, "Welcome home, my love." And with that they kissed one another as Ikuto and Utau smiled with joy.

***

_1 Year Later_

It had been about a whole year now since Easter had been defeated and Ikuto's family was back together again. Ikuto himself had changed so much. He truly felt the joy of happiness as he spent day after day with his family. He was so happy to have his family back but that still didn't stop him from paying Amu visits time and time again. They had yet to admit their love for one another, but everyone, could tell that they were meant for each other. Tadase had finally gotten over the fact that Amu was in love with Ikuto and Utau was over the fact that her brother loved Amu and not her. But that didn't stop her from having a love life. In fact she and Kukai had finally gotten together and were now officially a couple.

She loved the soccer star, more than even she thought possible and he loved her back just as much. It was actually funny to see Kukai the first time he was surrounded by reporters when the public had found out the Hoshina Utau had a boyfriend. Kukai had no idea what to do when the reporters surrounded him. It was Utau herself that had to save the soccer boy as they both ran for it. They would both never forget that night as they spent it together under the moon.

Yaya surprisingly became a famous child actress when someone saw her transform as Dear Baby one day. The person was actually a talent agent and he asked Yaya if she wanted to be on a T.V. show. When she asked what kind of show and he said one for babies, she immediately agreed and now she works as Dear Baby on a T.V. show for babies and young kids. She gets to do what she wants and acts like a baby and is actually being paid for it. Of course she still attends Seiyo Academy, but now she is a 6th grader.

Rima and Nagihiko had the strangest event happen to them. One day they were having an argument about who Amu's best friend was. They were yelling back and forth and having a heated debate. Finally it was Rima that asked why Nagihiko cares so much if she was Amu's best friend. And Nagihiko replied, "Because I'm jealous of Amu. You spend so much time with her and no one else and the truth is….I love you Rima! I'm just angry that you would want to spend so much more time with Amu then with anyone else….and me." Rima was of course very shocked, but moments later she turned Nagihiko's face towards her and planted a sweet kiss on his lips. She pulled back and said, "I'm jealous of Amu too because you spend so much time with her. I love you too Nagi." And that is the weird story of how two rivals ended being lovebirds.

Tadase, along with Amu, Nagihiko, and Rima had finally graduated and moved on to middle school. Tadase himself had become the Student Council President and happily accepted the position along with a chara change with Kiseki. He was thrilled to be able to go to the same school again with Kukai and they along with Nagihiko spend a lot of time together just hanging out.

All the Chara's were happy as could be. They no longer had to worry about being captured by Easter or anything else like that. They could all finally play and have fun with one another without having to worry about enemies or other negative aspects. Dia had finally permanently hatched from he egg along with Temari and Rhythm who both belonged to Nagihiko. Even Kiseki and Yoru were getting along….somewhat.

And as for Amu, she couldn't be any happier than she already was. Easter was defeated and no longer causing anyone any harm. She was happy to Ikuto smile and have his family back, but that didn't mean she didn't see him often. He would still stop by Amu's house every now and then. Okay more like everyday on every hour. Sometimes Amu awoke to see him sleeping next to her in her bed. Although she would just go crazy, deep down in her heart, Amu loved it whenever he did those little things. It just showed how much he cared for her. And speaking of Amu and Ikuto…

It was a beautiful afternoon, the sun was setting as two figures walked alongside one another in the setting sun. They were surrounded by lush vegetation and beautiful flowers as they strolled along chatting with one another without a care in the world.

One of the figures was a young man of about 18. He had amazingly handsome midnight blue hair that reached past his eyes which were also the same color as his hair. His eyes themselves radiated with a strength that no one could match, but they also shone with a warmth and happiness that had never been present before. He had a well chiseled face with a strong jaw and lush lips. He had a lean figure, not to bulky and not to skinny either. He was the perfect kind of guy that any girl would drool over.

The figure next to him was a young girl of about 13 years of age. She had bright pink-hair that reached all the way down to her shoulders. Her innocent honey eyes glowed with joy and warmth and a loving radiance as they gazed upon the young man with midnight blue hair. She was about a head shorter than the young man, but her figure was definitely stunning for someone her age. Although she was still developing as a woman, she had slender and smooth cream colored skin and an hourglass figure that any guy would drool over as well.

"Ikuto," said the little pink haired girl, "this mansion is beautiful. Your father really outdid himself. You really deserve this place after everything you have been through and done. This place truly is amazing, I've never been to a home that has been so large and beautiful."

The young man, named Ikuto, just continued to walk on as he glanced lovingly at the girl that was walking next to him. She was continuously turning around and looking everywhere as she marveled at the sight of the mansion. "Oh I don't know, Amu," said Ikuto, his signature smirk forming on his face, "I'm looking at someone more beautiful than this entire place altogether."

The young girl named Amu blushed madly as she turned away from embarrassment. "Ikuto," she whispered as she turned her back to him. The young midnight haired man just went up behind her and put his arms around her waist and back as he hugged her close to him. "Amu," said Ikuto quietly. The young girl turned around and looked up into his eyes. It was one of those rare few times where Ikuto actually had a genuine smile on his face as he looked longingly at Amu, who was herself unable to stop her heart from pounding in her chest. "I want to thank you Amu for everything you have done for me," started Ikuto as he put his hand gently underneath her chin, "without you I would have been trapped under Easter's control forever and they would still exist. It was you that changed me so much, you showed me compassion and kindness and most importantly love."

By now Amu herself was beginning to tear up a little. She had never seen this side of Ikuto before. Ever since they had all defeated Easter together and released Ikuto from his chain of slavery, she had begun to fall more and more in love with him. This was one of those moments where she wanted nothing more than to just tell him that she loved him and wanted to be with him forever, but her 'cool n' spicy' outer character was preventing her from doing so. "Amu, I know that you still have feelings for that Kiddy King," said Ikuto sadly. He still hadn't realized that in truth Amu actually loved him, "but I have to say this, because I have been wanting to say this for so long now. Amu, I love you."

Amu couldn't believe it, he had just confessed his love to her. Her heart was leaping in her chest as she looked on at his handsome face. She wanted nothing more than to just kiss him then and there. She wanted to so badly tell him that she loved him. "Ikuto…I-" she started but at that exact moment a loud wooden cracking sound could be heard.

Apparently they had been standing on top of a old wooden floor board that was now covered with fines and leaves, but they had failed to notice it until the last second. "AMU!" yelled Ikuto as he pushed her off the floor board safely onto a patch of grass, but was too late to get off himself as the wood crumpled underneath his feet and he fell down a long tunnel and fell dozens of feet before crashing onto the ground deep below.

Ikuto's whole body was in pain. It felt as if he had broken his leg, his arm, and some of his ribs. He opened his eyes slowly as he tried to get up into a sitting position. He looked up into the sky and noticed the hole where he had fallen in high above him. It was tiny circle of white now. "IKUTO!!" yelled Amu as leaned over and looked down. She could barely make out his battered form as he lay on the ground far below in pain. "IKUTO!! Oh my God, please be alright!" Ikuto himself tried to reach up towards the sky, but his arm was in too much pain. "Amu," he said weakly. The young girl herself was now panicking as she said, "Ikuto stay there, I'll get your father!!" And with that she sprinted towards the mansion.

Ikuto just lay there as he watched Amu go to get help. Mentally he was laughing at himself as he attempted to sit up. '_You take on dozens of Easters highly trained goons, sneak out of a highly secured company building, defeat Easter, but you lose to a little hole and drop. Wow Ikuto you're definitely never going to hear the end of this one from Amu.' _He chuckled to himself as he finally sat up and got into a kneeling position. It was at that moment that he heard something that made him completely freeze. It was a shriek from some kind of animal. At first it was only one, but then it steadily grew louder and louder and what was worse is that it was getting closer too. Ikuto squished himself to the wall as he stared wide eyed at the darkness ahead of him. Although he didn't want to admit it, Ikuto was truly frightened.

The shrieking grew louder and louder and closer and closer until suddenly dozens of bats blasted out of the darkness and surrounded him. "AHHHHHHHH!!!!" yelled Ikuto as he swung his arms around him crazily to try and swat them away. They just continued to swarm around him as their loud shrieking filled his ears. Iktuo tried to close his eyes, but before he did the last thing he saw before passing out from fear and panic were the blood red eyes of a bat.

**Author's Note**

Whew, wow that was longer than I had actually imagined it in my head. Anyway I hope that this answered any questions you would all have about what happened to Easter and the Embryo and why Ikuto's father suddenly returned. I hope that none of you are too confused and that everything made sense.

Please leave a review : )


End file.
